Le soleil et la lune
by FrauleinRose
Summary: In which she is the radiant sun and he is the mysterious moon.


_Le soleil et la lune_

_le soleil_

* * *

><p>The conversation starts playfully but Aigis doesn't fall for the charming words and glares at him warningly in response. But when he sees the quiet girl with the pinned brown hair and clear eyes the color of cherries, it is he who falls.<p>

She is quiet, speaking only when spoken to. However she is always listening, he could tell, as her lips curve upwards when she hears a nearby Junpei crack a horrible albeit funny pun.

He thinks she is beautiful, rivalling the Student Council President herself with her soft smile, porcelain-like skin and bright eyes that crinkled whenever she smiled. Ryoji thinks he could never stop watching her.

Even if she blinded him.

* * *

><p>He thinks she is like the sun, radiant and bright. However he can't help but feel sad whenever he spends time with her, the feeling a lingering ache inside his chest. In a heartbeat, Ryoji brushes this away and admires her in her glory.<p>

When he sincerely tells her she is beautiful, her cherry eyes crinkle and she smiles smiles smiles.

That smile washes away his worries and Ryoji feels at ease.

But what is this odd feeling in his chest?

* * *

><p>Ryoji hears the blonde Aigis warn her that he is "dangerous".<p>

It doesn't faze her however.

* * *

><p>When he asks her to let him hold her hand, she looks surprised for a moment. She then lets him clasp her soft yet warm hand. His eyes notice a faint scar.<p>

"What happened?" Ryoji asks in concern.

She shakes her head and gives him a smile that holds many secrets in response.

* * *

><p>He relishes their moment watching the Kyoto sunset. The setting sky's colors made her seem otherworldy.<p>

_Beyond his reach._

She notices the sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

It was his turn to shake his head and tightly clasp her warm hand.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>He catches her sleeping in class with her head resting on her crossed arms.<p>

Ryoji notes the faint dark circles beneath her eyes.

He fears she will burn out one day.

* * *

><p><em>la lune<em>

It is the Dark Hour, the city painted a sickly green color and the water the color of blood. He breathes in the scene and silently sighs.

Aigis confronts him on the moonlit bridge, her eyes flashing wildly as the truth comes like a shattering glass shot by a bullet.

* * *

><p>Everything becomes crystal clear.<p>

* * *

><p>She is no match for him, he thinks, as he eyes her crumpled body.<p>

Ryoji looks up as he hears a flurry of footsteps on the pavement. He somehow recognizes hers.

Her eyes are wide is surprise as she takes in the scene in front of her. They look at him, to the crumpled Aigis and back to him again.

He softly apologizes, the truth spilling out like tears as they surround him, their breaths held back as they listened.

The world then fades to black.

* * *

><p>He tells her to kill him and live an ordinary life.<p>

Without knowledge of the doom.

She would forget anything about the Dark Hour.

She would forget him.

Ryoji tells them that he will return and leaves without looking back.

He feels a heavy ache in his chest.

* * *

><p>She meets him with a determined face, yet he senses something else.<p>

Fear? Sadness?

Ryoji asks her what their answer is and falters as she mouths _"I won't kill you"_.

She refuses to budge even if he persuades her.

He turns into his true form, removing his mask and shedding his human self. She refuses.

There is nothing else he could do, he thinks, as he returns into his human shell.

He sadly smiles and hands her a ring, her fingers tightly clasping it as if it contained her heart.

_It as well have_.

Ryoji gives her one last look before mouthing _"I love you"_.

She sadly nods, her eyes sad.

He wishes it didn't have to end like this.

* * *

><p>Ryoji stands outside the door of the dorm and whispers one word into the cold air before he leaves.<p>

_"Adieu"_

* * *

><p>This is for my friend, who liked Ryoji but immediately disliked him after the long battle on the peak of Tartarus. Also, this is my first P3P fanfic and writing in this style, so any concrit would be nice!<p>

I like to see their relationship as something sad and heartbreaking. Also, I might make a companion one for Shinjiro, since he has a very special place in my heart.


End file.
